


Just like me

by okita



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: People exist to be understood, right?





	

“Just as I thought. You’re not a police officer. Like me, you have the eyes of a murderer.”

I heard myself in the background ordering Yamazaki to take Kondo. I just barely registered Kondo’s protests, the very real fear in his voice, but this had to happen. Our eyes stayed firmly locked as she raised her sword.

Something had been found here. We saw each other.

Why was I here? To protect? To kill? To serve some kind of purpose? Our swords clashed. We looked at each other. The world outside the two of us, our allies, our country, our duty, was far, far away. We swung at each other with the power to kill, but the faint hope that we wouldn’t. We were here to be understood.

  


“You don’t really care about the shogun’s head, right? You just wanted to come here because you got a whiff of the smell of blood. They’re the eyes of a murderer.”

That feeling. I felt it again.

“You can’t feel alive unless you’re on a battlefield surrounded by death. No matter how many villains you cut down, that thirst is not quenched. You’ve been looking for someone strong like me, and I’ve been looking for someone strong like you. Right?”

I felt completely exposed, yet there was no weakness in it. They were giving me a gift. Whatever happened here, I would be seen as someone honorable, who either died in service or took down a villain. There was nothing to hide here.

I found himself smiling, the same smile as this person before me. I charged.

  


“I’m not part of any organization, nor do I have a police license anymore. I’m just a manslayer, disconnected from everything.”

Nobume’s words rose in my head. There is nothing to hide behind anymore. No more bullshit duty or government position to justify what I am anymore. My purpose lays in killing. I am a tool. No, not quite. A weapon’s power laid in the one who wielded it. A discarded sword can’t hurt or protect anything until it is picked up again.

Okita Sougo is no longer a brother or a captain, was probably never a friend. He is worse than tool. He is just a killer.

Here comes that bothersome girl. Telling me what I protected.

That’s the thing with the innocent, isn’t it? They see noble actions and assume there are noble intentions.

I may be selfish and cruel, but I guess I can’t bring myself to take that away.


End file.
